El Perfecto Asesino
by lidiakawai
Summary: Adaptacion de la Pelicula "El perfecto asesino o el profesional" habia pasado ni un siglo desde que se habia metido en grandes problemas por una humana... Y ahora estaba perdido nuevamente... Estaba seguro que esa pequeña niña, seria su muerte. ¿Pero estaba mal?. Al menos ella lo recordaría siempre, aunque ese siempre sea muy efimero. Al menos con ella tendria algo a que protege
1. Chapter 1

La pequeña cabaña se veía humilde, la rodeaban monjes, aunque estos monjes eran especiales, no vivían para rezar y hacer el bien, su propio placer era lo que mas le interesaba, perdieron su camino por supuesto. Para nadie era desconocido que en esa cabaña se encontraba un bandido, un gran pez, un demonio humano, tenía muchos nombres apelando el lado cruel y sanguinario del mismo. Temido por muchos, incluyendo demonios… rodeado de sacerdotisas y monjes que lo protegían… Casi invencible... Casi…

Entre las sombras se encontraba un demonio, uno verdadero en todos los sentidos. Pálido y de cabello blanco y largo, mirada fría, una persona seria.

Camino lentamente, con pereza. El siempre había sido así, su tiempo era mas extendido que el de los humanos, así que jamás pensó andar con prisa. Un monje lo vio, y sonrió

—Demonio, quien te ha mandado te debe odiar

Se detuvo un momento y lo miro. Ciertamente esperaban que lo mataran. Desterrado como estaba, lo preferían muerto. Y habiendo dejado de lado todo su orgullo, se unió a un clan de demonios asesinos. Irónico. Así pagaba el, la mala jugada de aquella humana. Maldita humana, pensó. _Estas muerta ahora, déjame en paz. _

No respondió. Alzo su mano y unió sus dedos dejando muy en claro su deseo de atacarlos con sus garras. El monje tiro pergaminos, uno le dio de lleno en la cara. Hubo una pequeña corriente eléctrica, algo dolorosa, sin embargo le gustaba. El dolor era una forma más de pagar su estupidez.

Se quito con los dedos el pergamino ante la mirada atónita del monje y una sacerdotisa que apuntaba con un arco y flecha dispuesta a purificarlo. Abrió los ojos y la flecha como asustada, se detuvo y desintegro.

Un movimiento de sus manos y la sangre corrió en la tierra. Un humano más muerto. Dos, Tres. Miro a la sacerdotisa que callo de rodillas con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ciertamente no le importaba matarla, sin embargo, aun quedaba en su mente el recuerdo horrible de una matanza, violaciones, la mirada perdida de una muchacha mientras era violada y el sonido que hizo su carne cuando cortaron el cuello, y el grito de su hermano, un niño, al verla morir. Se había jurado "_Ni mujeres, Ni niños" _luego de eso_._ Algo estúpido en esa época. Las mujeres y los niños eran débiles y morían por cualquier cosa.

Paso a lado de ella, seguramente el momento mas largo en la vida de esa mujer e ingreso en la cabaña.

En un rincón se encontraba un hombre, bajo y regordete. Asustado cual ratón ante un gato. Ciertamente no era como un demonio real.

Un paso, dos, tres.

El humano sentía su vida irse.

—Hay dinero y joyas en esos bultos. Son tuyos—dijo con desesperación, ante la mirada aburrida del demonio se asusto—¿Cuanto te pagan?, T-te doy tres veces mas.. ¡No¡ … cin-cinco veces mas, dijo a punto de echarse a llorar

Llevo su mano a su cinturón y de allí saco un papel, arrugado.

—lee—ordeno.

Temblando cogió la carta y leyó. Su cara adaptaba una matiz de miedo y horror distinto en cada línea que leía

—E-esta bien—dijo temblando—Me iré, lo juro, dígale eso a el Señor Kouga. Lo juro

El demonio asintió.

—De todos modos debo decírtelo. Kouga no te quiere muerto hoy. Pero si mañana, si te encuentras en esta zona.

o-o-o-o-o-o

La niña estaba sentada bajo un árbol, fumaba algo de tabaco. Era la hija de un monje, otro monje que había perdido el camino.

Sesshomaru le dio una corta mirada. Tenía un golpe en la mejilla que comenzaba a amoratarse y el labio partido. La niña tiro el tabaco y se levantó mirándolo apenada.

—¿Que te paso?—pregunto

Ella escondio la mirada

—Me cai de este árbol, ayer—alzo la cabeza y le miro—Oiga no le diga a mi padre que fuma ¿si?

Asintio y giro queriéndose ir. Sin embargo…

—¿La vida es así o solo cuando uno es niño?

La pregunta se le hizo de lo mas graciosa. Más no rio porque la niña hablaba con tanto hastio, que simplemente no quiso darle una razón más para odiarse

—La vida es así—respondió siendo sincero.

—Mi padre quiere que vaya a pescar—murmuro—¿Quiere un pescado? o talvez dos… Quiere tres ¿no es así?

Solo conocía a un humano capaz de pasar, de la tristeza a la felicidad y era esa niña. _Rin_

—No me gusta la comida humana—respondió rudamente

—Ah.. Cierto—los ojos se le iluminaron, como encontrando una respuesta y agrego rápidamente—Quiere que le lave esa ropa que lleva en sus manos, esta llena de sangre. ¿Iba a lavarla cierto? Además después de pescar, lavare ropa, así que no me importaría.

Lo que sea para que se calle pensó.

—Esta bien—y tiro las prenda por sus pies, la chica chillo emocionada como si le hubiesen tirado flores

—Me esforzare, se lo aseguro

—Haz lo que quieras

La chica sonrió y asintió. Él se alejó.


	2. Chapter 2

No era un secreto para nadie en la aldea que el padre de Rin no era una persona normal, sus continuos juegos sucios y conexiones con grandes maleantes les ponían los cabellos de punta, con miedo de que de alguna manera, algún día por causa de la sola presencia de ese hombre allí, les causara una tragedia.

La pequeña choza ubicada a un lado del pueblo, se encontraban dos hombres.

—Yo no sé que te pasa hombre, solo tienes que hacer una cosa, cuidar la mercancía.

El monje lo miro claramente nervioso

—Así es señor, yo no he hecho nada, simplemente me dan paquetes, ni siquiera sé que tienen y los guardo. Ni siquiera los he abierto. ¿Quién en este pueblo consumiría opio?. ¡Nadie¡

El otro hombre sonrió negando con la cabeza. Mentiroso, fue todo lo que pensó.

—Sucede que hace 2 meses te deje una cantidad exacta de esto ¿recuerdas?

El monje asintió de acuerdo

—Ahora lo vuelvo a pesar y falta aproximadamente un 10%. ¡Entre estos dos meses, alguien se llevo un 10%¡

Grito exasperado. No quería recurrir a Naraku era claro, el cual se encontraba fuera de la choza, en una esquina, mirando con ojos perdidos la naturaleza. Con un rostro amable e impasible. ¡Naraku era un maldito desquiciado¡.

—Yo no se nada lo juro —respondió el monje juntando sus manos y haciendo reverencias como si rezara.

El hombre suspiro.

—Naraku se ve muy entretenido mirando el paisaje. ¿Lo ves?—dijo mientras levantada la cortina que hacia de puerta mirando en dirección a Naraku— Si no me vas a decir nada, entonces tendré que interrumpirlo. Y el odia que lo interrumpa cuando admira la naturaleza.

—Mi señor, no sé que pudo haber pasado, es la verdad—Dijo nuevamente el monje.

—Que bueno, porque él tiene un talento para oler las mentiras—dijo mirándolo hastiado—De verdad, me asusta. Es como un sexto sentido.—explicó

El monje miro hacia el piso asustado, el lacayo de Naruku se acerco a él.

—Señor Naraku—murmuro cerca de él haciendo una reverencia—Dice que no sabe que ha pasado con la mercancía.

Naraku se giro lentamente y lo miro detenidamente, acercándose a paso lento. Cuando esatuvo cerca de el, aspiro el aire que rodeaba su rostro. Se alejo de inmediato y asintió con la cabeza.

—El no hizo nada—asevero para luego mirarlo dándole una palmadas conciliadoras—Solo hame un favor, mañana a medio dia, encuentra a la persona que lo hizo.

El monje lo miro horrorizado.

—Pero señor, ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?

Mas los dos hombres se iban de la humilde choza con el monje corriendo atrás de ellos

—averígüenlo ustedes, ¿yo que podría hacer?

Oh Kamisama, pensó el monje. Estoy muerto.

o-o-o-o-o

Rin regresaba de bañarse, bastante contenta por la frescura que tenia, aunque las ropas estuviesen sucias. No le importaba.

Miro a su padre corriendo desesperado detrás de dos hombres, pero no los alcanzo.

Se acercó a el que lucia abatido y lo miro por un momento hasta que el hablo y seriamente Rin se arrepintió de habérsele acercado.

—¿Que haces aquí?—pregunto enojado, lo ultimo que quería era la mirada interrogante de una de sus hijas, menos la de ella, que parecía que había salido igual a el—Vete a pescar—ordeno queriendo deshacerse de ella

—Ya lo hice—respondió extrañada, lo cual solo sirvió para engrandecer la ira que tenia en ese momento. Sin pensarlo mucho alzo su mano y de una cachetada le viro la cara a la muchacha.

—Entonces ayuda a tu hermana a cocinar—ordeno furioso—¡Y deja de fumar¡.¡ Apestas aunque te hayas bañado¡—grito mirándola colérico, mientras la muchacha se alejaba corriendo a la cabaña.

o-o-o-o-o

Sesshomaru había mirado detenidamente todo lo ocurrido desde un árbol en las afueras del pueblo. Aburrido pensó para si mismo. Por el toda la aldea podría morir a manos de Naraku. Simplemente no haría nada, por ningún humano una vez mas.

Ademas tenia que atender sus propias heridas, Que no muriese fácilmente no significaba que no le pudiesen herir y mientras mas monjes y sacerdotisas estuviesen dispuestos a purificarlo por dinero, mas peligroso se volvia su trabajo.

o-o-o-o-o

—Mama—se quejo Rin—Otra vez One-san quiere que vaya a pescar.

—¿Deberia mandar a tu hermano menor, de tan solo cuatro años a hacerlo?—respondió la mujer hastiada.

—pero.. —se quejo—¡Yo lo hago siempre¡—grito histérica

—VETE A BUSCAR COMIDA Y NO ESTES HOLGAZANIANDO EN EL BOSQUE—ordeno la mujer ya harta

Rin salió corriendo, maldiciendo su suerte y su vida.


End file.
